Burning Pain
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: Their love has taken a whole new turn. Their love is just blinding and painful now, can they survive? Darker fic. Based on song 'Love the way you lie' by Eminem ft. Rihanna but not a song fic.


A/N:**So i know i have a lot of work pending but this was necessary for my personal well being. :D This is a bit darker then my other stories so warning mention of mutual physical violence. Please leave a review good or bad, I'll love to hear your feed back. I had even thought of maybe creating this into a story but I'm not sure if people would be interested.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters or the song love the way you lie. Which inspired it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burning Pain<strong>_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie_

_Love the Way you lie by: Eminem ft. Rihanna  
><em>

Emily walked into the bullpen covered in new bruises. Not that anyone would ever see them they were covered by her work suit. They weren't stupid they knew they couldn't lead anyone to know. It wasn't sane it wasn't right.

Hotch came in after Emily he could still feel the lamp hitting his knee with the force it had. He tried his best not to limp to his office that would rise to many suspicions. Once in a while it would be normal but lately the anger had risen even more.

How had something as sweet and completely innocent turn into something so… so _wrong?_

Hotch was up in his office and he could see Morgan giving Emily his daily flirt and she was flirting back how could she. How? She was his and only his? Yet he knew that he was never going to lose her. She was loyal just as he was. Their love was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Night Before<strong>_

Emily came in to Hotch's apartment flaming. How could he how could he just… ahhhhhh!

Hotch had actually, told off a cashier at the drug store because he comment on her ass. What gave him that right? Their relationship? Friendship? Love? What was it?

Emily knew, it was love. She loved him so much. But at that point they had both lost so much. Hotch still felt guilt about Foyet killing all those people in the bus. And Hailey divorcing him and taking little Jack away from him. And she still felt the pain that Mathew's death had left behind the pain that John's appearance had on her. They were both drowning in self loathed.

Hotch then stormed in slamming the door behind him, he was blind with rage. How could she not see that he did everything for her? The love he felt was so intense he couldn't see he didn't know what he was doing but he loved her.

"How could you?" Emily screamed grabbing a bottle of scotch and two brandy glasses.

"How could I? You were flirting with that idiot in front of me!" Hotch roared taking of his tie and throwing it to the side.

"God! You sound like a child being selfish over a toy! I'm not your toy!" Emily screamed she knew that no matter how much she tried to act like she was mad at him the truth is she was madder at herself then at him. She was mad because she love him so much and it just hurt.

"You are mine!" Hotch screamed as he walked over to her and kissed her with the burning passion that he felt. The raging anger that ran through his veins.

Emily felt herself give into the powerful kiss only to fight for dominance she was not going to let him win, no never.

Emily still felt that anger but that anger was morphing into a heat rising lust a lust that she didn't want at that moment she needed the pain she need the blur she needed to prove to herself that she was worth it. That she deserved him.

The same exact thoughts ran through Hotch's mind. He loved her to much to lose her. Not like he lost Hailey who just left him; he came home and she was gone. And not just did she leave but she took the one person in the world besides Emily that he loved with blinding passion. Except he would never hurt his son, so why was he hurting Emily?

Emily knew that everything had to end. As much as she wanted to feel valuable, as sick and twisted as it was she felt valued after their fights, she knew that she reached the point where it was too much. She couldn't live on like that.

Emily pushed on his ribcage but Hotch took as if they were going to start so he grabbed onto her hips with a blinding force that would surely leave bruises for weeks to come, but maybe they would be the last.

Emily finally mastered the strength to push him away only to leave him dumbfounded and lost. Something he hadn't been in a while. He was expecting her to throw something, punch him, smack him anything but she rather ran upstairs.

Hotch ran upstairs and when he reached their room the sight made him sick to his stomach. She was packing or rather done packing a bag of her clothes and she was ready to leave. Leave him. Tears were cascading down her slightly flushed cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Hotch as anger rising to a different extreme somewhere it had never reached not with any one that wasn't himself or Foyet.

"I'm leaving you." Short and simple was Emily's answer it was enough, for months they had been fighting every day, every moment from sunrise to sundown. They would fight like no tomorrow throw everything and anything at each other. Like if the physical pain would ever match their love or their own self hatred.

"No you're not! COME BACK!" Hotch screamed pulling her and closing the bedroom door slamming her to the wall as his own tears ran down his cheeks.

Emily felt her tears and saw his own and all she wanted to do was make it all stop. The pain the passion, the love.

Emily pushed him off of her and with all her might aimed a nice blow to his stomach and feeling the pain in her own knuckles.

Hotch felt that the wind was knocked out of him. But he saw her and his own rage took over throwing her back against the wall and pinning her there as he held on to her arms as bruises were all ready forming. Hotch let her go as he felt her dig her nails in his forearms.

Emily know had the advantage and with that grabbed the bedside lamp and with all her force threw it but only at his knee. She watched with tears as he fell down only to get up just as fast and pushing her to the closed door with as much force and anger as he possibly could.

Emily felt as if her back were on fire her whole body was burning with the pain and she knew that Hotch's was too. Emily for once let out a whimper as she felt the door hedge painfully digging at her back. Hotch let her go but her breathing was shallow and he was still fuming he knew that she was right to want to leave him, he wanted her to leave, but he wanted her with him. He wanted to leave but he wanted her with him. Hotch threw a punch with as much force as he could master.

Emily flinched as she shut her eyes waiting for the fire to burn on her even more. But instead she heard a loud crack and when she turned she saw Hotch's fist in the drywall. She saw his tears and she knew it wasn't from the fire of the pain but rather emotions.

Emily pushed him down to the ground where she finally, for the first time allowed herself to break. Not just were tears running down her face but she was sobbing and shaking with her pain.

It felt like hours that they were on the ground crying into each others shoulders letting their own demons take over letting the numbness of their love and pain fight those demons like every night they did.

Like so many nights before they knew that the only reason that they survived the job, the pain, was because of each other. It was there pain their memories that would haunt them but together they would fight them off.

Snuggling closely and as caring as possible they hugged. Hotch saw her and knew that for once he had found the women that he could fight all the demons with. Emily knew that no one in the world would understand but they were helping each other they were keeping each other sane and the demons at bay. Yet they knew that the one demon they could never fight was their mutual fear of leaving each other of being separated.

And like so many nights before they fell asleep in each others arms sometimes leaning in to give each other a short sweet and even with a sort chastity in it.

They both knew that no matter how much they were in pain together it was nothing compared to their pain alone. Their love would give them the more reason to fight to fight everything and anyone _but_ each other.

Together and alongside each other they would burn, burn with their love and their pain.

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_ Love the way you lie by: Eminem ft. Rihanna_

* * *

><p>AN 2: **So i don't have many comments just, please leave a review!**

**~ THUNDER BRAT**


End file.
